The present invention relates generally to special purpose tools and, more particularly, to a universal bushing tool for manually removing and/or installing bushings from automotive transmission components and other machine assemblies.
During a transmission overhaul, engine rebuild, or other similar repair procedure it is often necessary to remove and replace original equipment manufacture bushings within transmission cases and other machine assemblies. These original equipment manufacture (hereinafter “OEM”) bushings are typically pressed into a shouldered or so-called blind bore at the factory with an interference fit. Once installed such bushings are difficult to accurately remove and replace without the factory tooling.
During subsequent service operations such factory-installed bushings are often damaged by mechanics using a makeshift tool, or, alternatively, the worn bushing may be left in place leaving excessive clearance with the mating shaft resulting in a substandard repair.